Royale emmerdeuse
by dragon-mania
Summary: Attention Emma débarque a Poudlard et va chambouler pas mal de chose ! C'est Drago qui va etre heureus ! Cette fille n'a pas finit de le rendre dingue


Chapitre 1

E:"Jeune demoiselle recherche un mec mortel

Un mec qui pourrait me donner des ailes

Un mec fidèle et qui n'a pas peur qu'on l'aime

Donc si t'as les critères babe laisse-moi ton e-mail"

Ca y est, je suis lachée... du soleil, des vacances ! Je me promène dans Londres tout en écoutant les chansons sur mon mp3. Seul problème, j'étais tellement absorbé par la chanson que j'écoutais que je n'ai pu prévoir la collision.

Trop tard, ma tête rencontre quelque chose de dur et mou à la fois. Je sors de ma rêverie et ouvre grand les yeux. J'ai la tête collée à une chemise de soie noire et ce que je trouvais dur et mou n'est rien d'autre qu'un torse. D'un mec bien foutu n'empêche... Après avoir fait un pas en arrière je suis à même d'admirer le super apollon que j'ai devant moi. C'est mon jour de chance dis-moi!

Le mec en question n'est rien d'autre qu'une blonde platine hyper bien foutu et bien fringué. Et vu son air, il sait très bien ce qu'il vaut.

E: "Euh ... Excuse moi je ne faisais pas attention" lui dis-je avec un grand sourire réservé aux excuses.

D: "Mouais ... Ecarte toi de mon chemin espèce de crétin de moldu!"

Hey qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? Il a vraiment l'air dégoutté. J'ai quelque chose collé sur le nez?

Mais attend une minute comment il m'a traité ! Rahh encore un sang pur sans aucun doute!

Alors je me dresse de toute ma grandeur (ndl: elle n'arrive pas plus haut que les épaules du garçon..) et le snob comme une parfaite prétentieuse que je peux être quand on me cherche.

E: " Une chose est sur c'est que je suis plus éblouie par ta blondeur que par ta politesse. Sur ce jte laisse."

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le contourner la tête bien haute, il m'agrippa par le bras et plongea son regard droit dans le mien.

Ses yeux ... je n'y avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure mais ses yeux étaient " Magnifiques ..."

D'un coup il me lacha le bras et pris un air moqueur tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

D: "Toutes pareil !"

Non j'ai pas dis le mot magnifique à voix haute tout de même? Mais qu'elle cruche! Emma rattrape toi comme tu peux mais retire lui cet air suffisant de son visage !

E: " Tu te prends pour le centre du monde la blonde? Je ne parlais pas de toi mais du ... euh ... (je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui)... du bâtiment qui se trouve derrière toi!"

D: " c'est ça et tu pense réellement que je vais te croire?" Dit-il avec un super sourire qui me ferait presque craquer si je n'étais pas aussi en colère contre lui et moi-même. Surtout que le bâtiment en question n'est rien d'autre qu'une vieux café abandonné.

E: " Bien sur !" Dis-je en tapant du pied et en serrant les poings. Je sentais le rouge me monter au joue.

Ce mec commence sérieusement à me gonfler!

D: "Ca suffit, je perd mon temps avec une moldue et en plus tu pollue mon air, je rentre chez moi!"

Et avant que je n'ai pu lui dire quoique se soit il passa à mes cotés en me décrochant un regard des plus froid que j'ai pu connaître. Le style de regard qui vous glace sur place.

Hey Emma ressaisie toi! Il se barre !

Alors comme une gamine je lui hurle: " De toute façon t'arriverait même pas me faire dire de toi que tu es magnifique tellement tu es horrible! Quand tu sera chez toi, observe toi dans un miroir pour voir la réalité en face !"

Grrrr ce type a bousillé mon après-midi!

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers lui, j'aperçois qu'il est déjà bien loin et qu'il avait très peu de chance pour qu'il ait entendu ce que je venais de lui hurlai.

Et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs ... la honte quoi!

Bon maintenant que ma journée avait été pourrie par ce type, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller sur le chemin de Traverse chercher les quelques livres qui me manquent.

Ca non plus ça m'enchante pas trop ...

D'un pas résigné, j'avance dans Londres tout en entendant un bruit de fond ... mon mp3. Même lui il me gonfle.

Rhaa j'aurais ta peau sale type! Personne n'a le droit de me pourrir une si belle journée comme cela!

Sans m'en rendre compte je venais de serait très fort mon mp3, faisant des bonds dans la rue et serrant les dents comme une enragée.

Cours... cours vite avant que quelqu'un n'appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique!

Ma petite conscience n'a pas dû me le répéter deux fois!

Après une petite heure de shopping nul à chier, je me retrouve enfin chez moi.

E: " Man! Pa!"

Personne ... comme dab quoi.

M'enfin je pensais qu'avec le déménagement ça allait changer

La je me sentais encore plus mal qu'après la rencontre avec l'autre abruti de blonde!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à grignoter un truc, me doucher et aller me coucher.

E: " Attention Poudlards Emma Brigton arrive! Et ça va chier!"

Ddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnggggggg

hummmmmm non par pitié laisse moi dormir saleté de réveille à la con!

D'un main incertaine je tâtonne à la recherche de cet objet de malheur.

Youpi Dieu existe sur cette terre J'ai réussis à le faire taire.

"Houmph maintenant dodo ..."

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais c'est quoi à ça!"

Je bondis de mon lit en cherchant la source de mes cauchemars le plus horribles! Le réveil de ma très cher momon ...

Les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés, le haut de pyjama tout froissé, je descend avec la tête la plus horrible qui soit. J'arrive dans la cuisine ou je retrouve ma mère sirotant son café avec le plus cruel et innocent sourire.

Son regard se dirige vers se que je brandit en l'air comme une furie.

"Ah je suis soulagée, j'avais peur que tu ne l'entende pas." Et tout en me disant cela elle arrive encore à garder son sourire nié.

E: "Pour l'entendre je l'ai entendu! Tiens jte le rend" Et ceci dit je le claque sur la tête tout en me laissant tomber sur la chaise qui se trouve non loin de moi.

" Ma chérie je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée scolaire et que tu dois te préparer pour ne pas être en retard."

E: " T'es jamais la quand il faut mais pour une foutu rentrée scolaire à la noix t'es la première à me voir souffrir hein ..."

Malheureusement je vois à l'expression du visage de ma mère que ce que je pensais dans ma tête avait encore une fois franchis le seuil de mes lèvres.

E: " Jsuis désolé man, jle pensais pas ..."

Avec un petit regard qui se voulait rassurant, elle me dit vaguement: " C'est pas grave va te changer maintenant"

Hum ... se remettre sur ces deux jambes ... pas bonne idée ça. mais si j'ai pas envie d'avoir un nouveau sermon autant que je me fasse violence hein.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure! Dieu n'existe pas!

Alors ça vous a plu ? Si vous avez des suggestions, des conseils, des avis n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


End file.
